Yellow Guy
' ' "I don't understand." The Yellow Guy (Or Doi, his name was revealed on 22/01/16 on Becky Sloan's instagram) is one of the main protagonists of Don't Hug Me I'm Scared. He resembles a human. His favourite colour is green, which is not a creative colour. His father and friend is Roy. He is presumably voiced by Baker Terry. His name was supposedly changed to Shrigis by the Love Cult, and he has an imaginary girlfriend as part of the cult. In Episode 5, he unintentionally eats Duck Guy after being brainwashed by a talking can, a fridge, and a steak. Appearance He has yellow skin with blue, short, spiky hair (long hair in Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 2 - TIME) and an orange nose. He wears grey-ish blue overalls (purple overalls in Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 1) and white shoes (black shoes in Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 2 and no shoes in Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 1). YellowDHMIS1.png|Him in the first Don't Hug Me I'm Scared Yellow3D.png|3D CreativeYellow.png|Adult Yellow_Guy.png|Him in the second Don't Hug Me I'm Scared YellowPhoto.png|Him on the photo YellowAnimated.png|Animated YellowMissing.png|Him as seen on the missing poster YellowDHMIS3.png|His appearance in DHMIS 3 I don't get it.png|In the Digital World. Personality He has a child-like personality and he enjoys the sight of nature. He is also very sensitive, which is shown when he becomes incredibly upset when Bird Puppet killed a butterfly. He also seems to not be very intelligent, which is shown when he called Shrignold a little baby pigeon and called his dad a computer. He also sometimes questions the obvious and doesn't know the obvious. Gallery ClownPainting.png|Him and his painting of a clown PuppetsInTime.png|The puppets learn about the past DontHugMe2.png|He and the other puppets sitting down, waiting for their show to start. CreativePuppets.png|He and Bird Puppet start to grow up YellowBirdAndRed.png|Him and Bird Puppet sitting with Red Guy after they grew up YellowAging.png|Yellow Guy's appearance changing in the second episode. Yellow Guy's finger.png|His finger Yellow Guy in tube.png|Him in a tube Yellow Guy balloons.jpg|Balloons with his face and hair Yellow and Bird.jpg|Him with new shoes and Bird Puppet More discomfort.png|Him, with Bird Puppet and Red Guy Past.png|Him in a picture with Red Guy and Bird Puppet Yellow wrapped.jpg|Wrapped up DHMISShirt1.jpg|Him on a shirt with Bird Puppet and Red Guy GreenShirt.png|Him on another shirt, this time by himself Poster.jpg|Him on a poster with Red Guy and Bird Puppet YellowBag.png|Him with a bag over his head YellowTiedUp.png|Him, tied up YellowWanted.png|Him on a wanted poster YellowBirdShirts.jpg|Him and Bird Puppet wearing Don't Hug Me I'm Scared shirts MovieTakeBoard.jpg|Him seen on a missing poster with Red Guy and Bird Puppet YellowGuyandGirlfriend.jpg|Him with his girlfriend TonyScreaming.png|Tony screaming at him YellowAndRoy.png|Him with Roy Gribbleston on a picture Trivia #He is mostly frowned upon by Sketchbook. #On Becky Sloan's Twitter icon, he can be seen along with Becky and the heads of the other puppets. #On Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 2 - TIME, he is seen on a wanted sign for 1906 pound sterlings when the puppets visited the Victorian era, it could be possible that he was a criminal. In reality, the pound sterlings are from the Edwardian Era (1901-1910). #His last name could be Gribbleston since his father's last name is Gribbleston. #In the third video he has a D on his overalls similar to how his father had an R to his which indicates that his first name starts with a D. (Confirmed to be Doi) #He is known to fans as Manny and Donnie. (proven against) #In the first Don't Hug Me I'm Scared, he didn't wear socks or shoes and he didn't have long hair until he transformed. #He was given the name "Yellow Guy" by Becky. #It is possible he is 9 years old. #He was the first puppet Becky created. #Fans often make theories that Red Guy and Bird Puppet are Yellow Guy's legal guardians, as his father doesn't appear to live with them.. #In the first episode, he was shown painting an interpretation of a clown with his left hand but in the Kickstarter description for Don't Hug Me I'm Scared, he is painting with his right hand. It could be possible that Yellow Guy is ambidextrous. #He is the only character in Don't Hug Me I'm Scared that actually has on-screen family members. His only family member so far being Roy, his father. Whether or not he has a mother or why Roy doesn't live with them is unknown, as most fans depict Yellow Guy to be a child. #He talks the least out of the three main characters, with the exception of Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 3. #In Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 4, when he is asked what his favorite food is, he answers with "spaghetti," most likely implying events that takes place in the next series. #He is apparently the father of the maggot, however whether he actually is or isn't remains unknown. Quotes "How do you get the idea?" -Episode 1 "I might paint a picture of a clown." -Episode 1 "Yeah?" -Episode 1 "Green!" -Episode 1 "What's the time?" "I'm friends with my dad!" "M-My dad is...a com-...Computer!" "It's 20 past day, there's fish on my tray." "And when will it stop?" "Is time even real? Does anyone know?" "Aghh! MAKE IT STOP!" "Augh... I don't like it!" "Huh? W-Where are we?" "Why are we in my dad's house?" "A little baby pigeon..." "Huh? I feel tingly..." "But, what is love? Is it in the sky?" "Because I'm hungry!" "I don't understand..." "I love you too, Furry Boy." "I love this tree and I love this stick!" "My special one?" "Even me? But I am lonely." "For... me?" "A mountain? The sky? A windmill?" "Wow!" "Spaghetti!" "I don't get it, how can it be? If i'm sitting at home, but i'm inside the screen!" "Wow look, a pie chart!" "Wow look, a bar graph!" "Wow look, a line graph!" "Wow look, an oblong!" "Wow look, nothing!" "Nothing." "Maybe... this guy?" "Food is talking!" Category:Characters Category:Puppets Category:Main Characters Category:Costumed Characters Category:Gribblestons Category:Males Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared Category:Animated Characters Category:3D Characters Category:Students Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 2 Category:Heroes